Registro del tiempo que siguió después
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Chica de carismática sonrisa, optimismo envidiable y voluntad inquebrantable fallecida a sus dieciséis años en un caluroso día de verano. Ay, Shintarō, ahora que Ayano no está, ¿cómo piensas seguir viviendo? [Shot-Fic] [Conjunto de Drabble's]
1. El día después

_¡Holis~! Estoy yo aquí intentando_ _desastrosamente_ _ponerme en la piel y vivencias de Shintaro. Pero no sé si me salió T.T. Igual que se sea lo que sea XD_

 ** _Es la primera vez que hago algo de este tipo,_** _así que sean compasivos U.U_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Kagero Project_** _no pertenece._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **El día después:**

 _Tú ayer estabas tan viva… Y hoy me encuentro con tu muerte…_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llegué al salón y Ayano no estaba. Era raro ya que su padre era uno de los profesores del instituto.

Esperé un poco más a que llegara. No estaba preocupado, en absoluto, simplemente le parecía demasiado extraño que llegara tarde a clase.

Tocó el timbre y me sobresalté levemente. La maestra entró al igual que mis compañeros.

Todos menos Ayano.

Nos paramos y saludamos. Ayano seguía sin aparecer.

Yo admití estar un poco preocupado por ella. Y se acrecentó más cuando la profesora se acercó hasta donde estaba con un florero entre sus manos y lo dejó en el pupitre que estaba al lado del mío.

Era el pupitre de Ayano.

―Recemos por el fallecimiento de nuestra compañera, Tateyama Ayano. ―Fue lo que dijo y todos bajaron la cabeza. Todos menos yo.

Ayano estaba muerta y yo todavía no podía creerlo.

¿Pero cómo? Si ayer mismo estaba bien.

Ayer sonreía; ayer ser reía. Ayer me hablaba de cosas triviales y hasta por los codos. Ayer hacía grullas con los exámenes de 56 o más bajos.

Ayer estaba viva.

Y ayer le grité que era molesta y que no la quería cerca de mí.

Quise ir a su funeral, como muestra de arrepentimiento, pero no me daba la cara como para hacerlo.

Nunca quise admitirlo, pero la extrañaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bien, es todo por hoy, cortito, lo sé, la mayoría de los capítulos serán así XD Y los iré publicando cada dos o tres días (es que estoy en época de exámen T.T)_

 _Bye, bye._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**

 _P/D: ¿Merezco algo?_


	2. La semana después

_¡Holis~! Creo que me demoré un poco, ya que tenía pensado publicar en segundo cap/drabble hace unos días, sin embargo, mi situación escolar empeoró drásticamente ;-; Me llevé una materia... A Diciembre (o sea, sepan que si no me ven en... los próximos treinta días, ya saben por qué), hoy mismo tuve que entregar un trabajo práctico de Historia de_ _ **seis**_ _hojas (los tres días más estresantes de mi vida, incluso soñé con el peronismo, así que imagínese), :'v, todavía tengo que hacer otro trabajo de Tornería (que supera fácilmente al de Historia) y, como postre, mañana mismo y el viernes tengo examen, y no me sé un pomo T.T_

 _Creo que tendré que aplicar los métodos de estudio de Momo, así que Libro~, ¿cómo prefieres que te coma, con salsa o a la parrilla? XD Ya en serio, soy un desastre._

 _Ya no los entretengo más con mis penurias y los dejo leer tranquilos. :'v_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **KagePro**_ _no me pertenece._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La semana después:**

 _El suicidio "por razones desconocidas" no tiene ningún sentido, al menos para mí._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los días sin Ayano se me hacían cada vez más pesados. No veía ni a Haruka ni a Takane, lo que me hacía sentir peor.

De alguna manera sentía que el cuarteto de amigos se había reducido a sólo uno. Yo. Y ese mal presentimiento me perturbaba en demasía.

Mis profesores y algunos de mis compañeros decían que se me notaba muy bien. Claro, seguía sacándome 100 en todo, siendo el genio insensible de siempre.

¿Ellos qué sabían? Yo _no_ estaba bien. «Muy bien» mucho menos. Cada día, hora, minuto y segundo que pasaba en ese lugar, sentado al lado del pupitre vacío, se me hacía asfixiante, agotador y miserable.

Me sentía miserable nada más porque quería volverla a ver.

Me enteré que Ayano se había suicidado, se tiró de la azotea. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Me pregunté.

 _"¿Suicidio? Pero si era tan alegre…"_

 _"Yo todavía no caigo, Ayano-chan no parecía alguien que haría eso."_

 _"Pienso que debió pedirnos ayuda, digo, nunca fuimos muy cercanas pero… antes que el suicidio… yo preferiría pedirle ayuda hasta a un desconocido."_

Mis compañeros se preguntaban lo mismo, a la vez que nos enteramos todos juntos por boca de la profesora.

Y yo me sentía cada vez más agobiado. Quería salir, huir de ese lugar y llegar hasta algún lado, no importa cual, pero lejos de todos.

Quería llegar hasta donde estaba Ayano, y quedarme ahí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bien, es todo, intentaré publicar más seguido (aunque también tengo que estudiar T.T, pero lograré repartirme entre FF y mis cosas :'3). Espero que les haya gustado. x3_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Atte:_

 _(La próximamente muerta)_ _ **Jeffy Iha**_


	3. El mes después

_Holis, hoy sí publico porque tengo un poco de tiempo *suspira* pero aún no puedo descansar, no hasta eh... creo, la segunda semana de diciembre T.T But I don't care! La seguiré remando, no hay otra._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Kagero Days_** _no me pertenece._

 _¡A leer!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El mes después:**

 _Tengo miedo de dormir y en mis sueños verte._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Decidí dejar la escuela definitivamente y convertirme en un Ni-Ni. Ha pasado un mes desde su muerte y yo sigo en duelo. A veces mamá o Momo se aparecen por mi cuarto y me preguntan como estoy, pero se van sin una respuesta.

No he dormido en días y mi único consuelo es la computadora y las sodas, porque tampoco me he alimentado bien.

Me paso el día y la noche componiendo canciones Vocaloid, leyendo maga en línea o atendiendo a Tono, aunque por la poca atención que le doy debe odiarme. No lo culparía.

Trataba de no dormir, o hacerlo lo menos posible, porque el primer día que decidí quedarme en casa soñé con Ayano, con su sonrisa cálida y alma honesta.

―Shintarō-kun… ―Me decía riendo, su bufanda roja flameaba al compás del caluroso viento.

No lo soporté y me desperté llorando. Me asusté por completo, pensé que si en sólo una noche había sentido tanto dolor, en las siguientes de todo lo que me quedaba de vida me pasaría algo parecido. O peor.

Pensé en que si seguía durmiendo siempre soñaría con ella, y me hundiría en la desesperación de estar solo, más de lo que ya estaba.

También pensé que si salía a la calle la gente, sonriente y feliz, sin preocupación alguna, me recordaría a ella. O que si salía de mi habitación, ver a Momo con el mismo uniforme también. Entonces decidí que lo mejor sería estar solo.

Yo _quería_ estar solo.

No. Quería estar con Ayano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bien, es todo. La verdad, queda poco para terminar el fic, dos capítulos más, creo, así que ¡nos vemos en el anteúltimo!_

 _Bye, bye._

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	4. El año después

_¡Holas! Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que publiqué pero perdí la computadora donde tenía éste y otros fic's más x3 ¡Pero la encontré! ¿Quién diría que limpiar tu pieza serviría para algo? XD Sí, la encontré ahí..._

 _Bueno, ya no los entretengo más y pues... ¡A leer!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagerou Days**_ _no me pertenece._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **El año después:**

 _Y aunque estoy acompañado, me sigo sintiendo solo_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ha pasado un año desde que me encerré, un año desde la muerte de Ayano. Mamá dejó de insistir con que salga, al igual que Momo. Hasta yo mismo me resigné a vivir solo en mi cuarto, porque hasta Tono se fue (Momo se lo llevó a su habitación).

O _estaba_ solo, porque ahora ya no.

No recuerdo bien como pasó ni en qué momento, pero desde un IP desconocido me llegó un e-mail y yo ingenuamente lo abrí. Al instante apareció un virus azul con personalidad propia que se hacía llamar Ene. Parecía tranquila y amable, y algo tímida también. El primer día.

Después de un tiempo Ene hablaba hasta por los codos (algo que me hacía recordar a Ayano), se metía en mis carpetas y archivos sin mi permiso y si le ponía alguna contraseña ella la descubría y luego la cambiaba, o borraba su contenido.

Ene era realmente fastidiosa, y más con su «Maestro».

"Maestro esto, Maestro lo otro. Maestro, Maestro, Maestro", me decía siempre y lo odiaba terriblemente, pero cuando quise pedirle que dejara de llamarme así, empezó a llamarme «Virgen», así que preferí que siguiera con lo otro.

Aunque, si lo pensaba un poco, llegaba a la conclusión de que era como un salvavidas que me impedía hundirme en la desesperación, y con ella la locura.

A veces también pensaba que me hacía recordar a alguien que conocí en algún momento de mi solitaria existencia. Pero no recuerdo a quién y, además, tenía la levísima pero perturbadora sensación de que no quería recordar a aquella persona, no sé por qué pero suponía que tenía algo que ver con Ayano, aunque trataba de ignorarlo.

No tenía ni idea si el objetivo real de Ene en mi computadora era fastidiarme o hacerme alguna compañía, y no me importa sinceramente, pero creo que no estaba funcionando.

Yo me sentía igualmente solo sin Ayano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bien eso es todo por hoy, pienso publicar el último cap en dos o tres días ¡y ésta vez no me voy a olvidar ni perder la compu!_

 _En fin, ¡nos leemos!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


	5. Hoy, después de dos años

_¡Y aquí esta el último capítulo de esta historia~! Por cierto, hola, ¿cómo están? ._

 _Como no tengo mucho tiempo esto será rápido, sin embargo diré que el finar está basado en Lost Time Memory, así que no se extrañen si no es nada que ver al final de anime o a las rutas del manga._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Kagerou Days**_ _no me pertenece._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hoy, dos años después:**

 _―_ _Lo siento, morí ―Me dijiste― ¿Deberíamos decir "adiós"?_

 _"_ _Creo que sí…" quise decirte. "Pero incluso hoy… te sigo amando"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Otro año ha pasado, ya llevo dos años de encierro. Dos años desde la muerte de Ayano y siento que cada vez estoy peor.

Tengo dieciocho años pero de alguna manera sé que mi vida terminó a los dieciséis, junto con la de ella.

Dos años y… sigo sin superarlo. Sigo sin salir, sigo sin dormir ni comer bien. He llegado a un punto de extrema reflexión (o aburrimiento en todo caso) en que ya no sé si estoy aquí, en éste estado, porque quiero olvidarme de ella o porque no.

No lo sé. No me importa. Creo que no la quiero olvidar, pero no sé, no estoy seguro.

Ene, como es su costumbre desde hace un año, sigue molestándome pero últimamente se ha estado comportando algo diferente, ya no me fastidia con mandarle a Momo el contenido de mi carpeta _privada_ , tampoco cambiarme las contraseñas de mis archivos. Últimamente insistía hasta el cansancio con que tenía que salir de aquí.

Desde que Ene empezó a molestarme he querido borrarla, pero ahora esas ganas no hacían más que intensificarse. Una vez lo hice, pero después de un tiempo (no sé si horas o días) volvió a aparecer como si nada, lista para seguir jodiéndome. A veces pensaba que la maldita era inmortal o algo parecido.

―¡Maestro! ―Hablando del Diablo…

―¡Maestro! ―Volvió a llamarme―. ¡¿Me está escuchando?!

―¿Qué quieres?

―¿Sabe Maestro? ―comenzó―, debería salir a la calle. Este lugar apesta.

―Tonta, eres un virus, no tienes olfato. ―Contesté.

―Ya lo sé ―dijo ella como si fuera obvio―, pero no me hace falta tenerlo para darme cuenta de que su habitación apesta.

―Ene, ya cállate…

―Pero Maestro, ¡tiene que salir! Tiene que ver el mundo… ¡Disfrutar de la vida! ―Ene daba vueltas por toda la pantalla.

―Estoy bien así. ―Le dije.

―¡Claro que no! ―Me dijo―. Pareciera que estuviera muerto… Parece un… ¡un zombi! ―Gritó y siguió dando vueltas.

―Que no…

―¡Que sí!

―Que no.

―¡Sí!

―No. ―Casi grité y sin pensarlo apagué la computadora, no tenía ánimos para aguantar a Ene, bueno, nunca los tenía, pero hoy menos.

Me tiré sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, hacía días que no dormía bien y me sentía muy cansado.

Aunque tenía un angustioso y escalofriante miedo a soñar de nuevo con Ayano, dejé que la oscuridad del sueño me tragara.

―¡Ya le dije Maestro, debería salir! ¡Me está preocupando! ―Aun atontado por el sueño, oí la voz de Ene en alguna parte, parecía enojada. No entendía por qué podía escucharla, creí haber apagado el ordenador.

―¡Te dije que no! ―Le grité sin pensarlo, sorprendentemente enojado. De la nada, unos incesantes e incontrolables deseos de matarla, _literalmente_ , se apoderaron de mí.

Y me acerqué a la computadora.

―¿Maestro? ¿Maestro qué está haciendo? ―Me preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

Me acerqué más.

―¡Maestro! ¡Maestro qué…! ―La interrumpí.

―¡Ya cállate! ―Le grité agarrándola por cuello y haciendo presión.

De alguna manera, me di cuenta de que Ene estaba en frente mío en forma física y tamaño real, y yo la estaba ahorcando. Creí estar en un espacio indefinido.

Apreté un poco más, Ene gritaba cosas que yo no escuchaba. Un poco más… y como si hubiese sido una especie de explosión de píxeles ella desapareció. Ene había muerto, yo la había matado.

De repente estaba en mi cuarto de nuevo, sin saber que hacer con mi vida.

Pensé en Ayano, y en la falta que me hacía. La extrañaba terriblemente, extrañaba su sonrisa cálida, su amabilidad y su optimismo.

Quería, deseaba, _necesitaba_ verla de nuevo.

No lo resistí y tomé unas tijeras que tenía cerca y con ellas me di un golpe, seco y certero, en el cuello. Sentí como la oscuridad me tragaba.

Si Ayano no podía volver, entonces yo iría hacia ella.

 _―_ _¿Puedes oírme?_

Abrí los ojos. Estaba en el salón de clases. Miré hacia el frente y… ahí estaba ella, Ayano. Tan igual como siempre. Sentí que el corazón se me aceleraba y un leve escozor en los ojos, como si quisiera llorar.

―Ayano… ―Dije incrédulo, ella se limitó a sonreír― Ayano. ¡Estás aquí, Ayano!

―Siempre lo estuve, Shintarō-kun ―Respondiste.

―Ayano, quiero quedarme aquí, contigo ―Dije desesperadamente―. Ayano, no puedo seguir, ¡Ayano yo te…!

Ella me interrumpió.

―No, Shintarō-kun, debes volver, éste no es un lugar para ti. Vive.

―Pero… ―Me quedé sin palabras.

―Pero nada, sal de aquí, por favor.

―No sin ti.

Ella suspiró.

―¿Sabes? Siempre me ha gustado tu forma de ser, eres impredecible ―me dijiste―. Me gustas por eso.

―Si tanto es así ―dije―, vuelve conmigo.

―No ―Me respondiste firmemente―. Piensa, ¿valió la pena toda esta soledad por mí? Me duele pensar en eso.

En ese instante consideré un «sí» pero luego me pregunté ¿valía la pena? ¿Valía la pena haber perdido dos años de escuela por duelo? ¿Valía la pena haberme convertido en un antisocial? ¿Valía la pena haberme arruinado física y emocionalmente por alguien que ya estaba muerta?

Entonces comprendí que había vivido dos años encerrado en mi cuarto, sin más compañía que un virus de computadora que ahora ya estaba muerto, vivía a soda y no dormía. Ene tenía razón, mi habitación apestaba y estaba muy desordenada, mi mamá y Momo ya ni siquiera intentaban sacarme de ahí, aunque mi hermana a veces pasaba a saludarme cuando se iba la escuela. No estaba enfermo pero me sentía débil, no toleraba la luz del Sol y la brisa del viento me producía escalofríos.

Me sentía muerto.

Entonces reflexioné, ¿realmente lo valía? No, claro que no.

Había perdido dos años de mi vida por Ayano, y ella no estaba feliz. Y dije:

―Lo sé, ya entendí ―Sonreí y ella también―. Te quedarás aquí, ¿verdad? ―Me dolió muchísimo pronunciar esas palabras, pero sabía que esa era la realidad.

De alguna manera…, me dije a mí mismo, verte me hacer querer vivir de nuevo. Tu hermosa sonrisa me ilumina, Ayano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, me miró con sus extraños ojos rojos y se me acercó, se sacó su acostumbrada bufanda roja y me la enredó en el cuello.

―Lo siento, morí ―Me dijiste― ¿Deberíamos decir "adiós"?

Creo que sí… Quise decirte. Pero incluso hoy, con todo el tiempo que ha pasado… te sigo amando.

Ella sonrió.

Me desperté de repente, entonces caí en la cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, el asesinato de Ene, mi suicido y el encuentro con Ayano… Todo había sido un sueño… Pero extrañamente no me dolía como los otros.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la percha que estaba a un lado de mi puerta. Tome la chaqueta roja que estaba ahí colgada, regalo que Ayano, uno que me pareció muy estúpido en su momento ya que era verano cuando me lo dio, y ahora también pero ¿qué importaba?

Agarré mi celular y lo encendí.

―Ene ―La llamé y al instante apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

―¿Qué sucede, Maestro?

―Vamos a salir ―Le dije―. ¿A dónde quieres ir? ―Ella palideció un minuto, pero luego, con una sonrisa amplia dijo:

―¡Al parque de diversiones!

Suspiré cansado, no me gustaban los parques de diversiones, sobretodo por las montañas rusas y las casa embrujadas… Sin embargo…

―Está bien. ―Dije, y salí por la puerta.

En el camino me crucé con un extraño grupo de chicos, un chico de pelo verde, una niña albina y un rubio oxigenado resaltaban. También estaba mi hermana Momo, junto con un niño con cara de enojado que no sobrepasaba los doce años.

―¿Onii-chan, qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó ella.

―Quería pasear. ―Respondí simplemente.

Momo me miró extraño.

―Está bien… ―Dijo y luego sonrió― ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Somos el Mekameka-Dan

―Kisaragi, te dije que era Mekakushi-Dan. Me-ka-ku-shi. ―Habló el peliverde corrigiéndola.

―Como la cara de muerto dijo ―El rubio tomó la palabra―. Somos el Mekakushi-Dan, si quieres acompañarnos tienes que unírtenos.

―¡Ka-Kano! ―Gritó espantada la albina. Y el peliverde le pegó.

― _Okey._ ―No sé por qué acepté, pero supuse que se debía a que necesitaba cambiar el rumbo de mi vida.

―¡Que bien! ―Gritó muy entusiasmada al verme socializar mi hermana―. Ella es Kido, la líder y miembro número uno―señaló al peliverde. ¿Era mujer?, pensé yo―, él es Seto, el número dos ―señaló a un pelinegro alto que cargaba a la pequeña albina en su espalda―, él es Kano, número tres ―se dirigió al rubio quién sonreía zorrunamente―, ella es Mary ―la albina― y él es… ―Momo siguió presentándome a todos y yo me limité a sonreír levemente.

―Gusto en conocerlos. ―Les dije y ellos me sonrieron.

Desde ese momento en adelante Ene y yo pasamos a ser miembros de ese extraño grupo, Ene era la sexta y yo el séptimo. La pasábamos bien. Mejor de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado.

Conseguí olvidarme de esos dos años de soledad mas no me olvidé nunca de ella.

El pasado pisado, como quién dice. Espero que, desde dondequiera estés, estés feliz, Ayano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Bien, aquí terminó esta historia gracias a todos lo que la leyeron :3_

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Atte:_

 ** _Jeffy Iha_**


End file.
